


Tag Wrangler Training Work #3

by AO3_Tag_Wranglers



Category: Wrangling Training Fandom
Genre: A Fake Wrangling Challenge, Abdullah bin Fakeout - Freeform, Community: fake_wrangling_comm, M/M, training wrangle 7, wrangle training 8, wrangling training - 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_Tag_Wranglers/pseuds/AO3_Tag_Wranglers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another work providing a set of tags for new wranglers to practice with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Wrangler Training Work #3

This is an official tag wrangling volunteers training document, providing a set of tags for new wranglers to practice with. Please don't leave questions or feedback for wranglers here, as they will not be notified about comments.


End file.
